Pandora's Faction
by Cochise23
Summary: In 2186, NYC, Earth, a trio of low-lives in a street gang transformed themselves into the largest crime syndicate in the city, and they plan to get bigger. Jane Shepard, Liara, Miranda, Garrus and many more. Rated M for strong language, violence and mature/sexual themes. Femshep x Liara are canon throughout.
1. The Bank Heist, All Is Good

-This story takes place on a Earth, the great metropolis of NYC in 2186. Many different races now live on Earth, from Humans to Salarians, Batarian to Hanar. Street gang based fic. Femshep x Liara is canon but pretty much everyone shows interest in everyone at some point. They're all close, what do you expect? Enjoy!-

Chapter 1

The Bank Heist; All Is Good

"...the robbery is now being investigated by local NYC law enforcement. Please note that the chances of something such as this happening to small businesses is unlikely, but we strongly advise that any business owners be prepared. The notorious street gang 'Pandora's Faction' or sometimes abbreviated to 'The Faction', are prime suspects in the case, due to their infamous reputation, although all suspects were individually masked as various members of the Citadel Council, therefore, there is uncertainty as to who was responsible for holding up the most secure bank in NYC. Is this a political statement and a stab at the Council for their poor financial decisions? Join us for the latest in the Citadel Council scandal in half an hour".

A pale, slightly freckled face grins at the wall-mounted television as the news report ends. Piercing green eyes light up as a grin turns to a chuckle. Jane Shepard, leader of the notorious street gang known as Pandora's Faction, shakes her head light-heartedly at the screen and switches it off as she leans back on the modern black leather couch, with red trim on it.

"Shepard," a soft, familiar Australian voice calls out from behind her, "I have the intel from your drell agent. I wish you'd just tell me their bloody name."

"Miri, you know I can't do that, because they'd somehow find out and manage to silence you. Somehow. With absolutely no help from me." Jane takes the datapad from Miranda Lawson's gloved hand, she almost always wore a skin-tight one piece suit, specially tailored using the finest, lightest and strongest materials you can illegally buy. Miranda had a fantastic body, and she knew it. "you've gotta respect the bosses privacy sometimes! Thanks for this." Her eyes quickly scan over the intel then pops the datapad on the coffee table in front of her. She rests her arms on the back of the couch, looking over at Miranda who is sat comfortably on the couch a fair distance away from her, stretching her neck muscles, with a smile Jane states "I've just watched the news coverage on that bank heist. I think it went really well. The cops are tripping over their own laces trying to find solid evidence on who did it. They couldn't catch a cold if it robbed a bank!"

Miranda laughs and nods her head "you're damn right there, Shep!" They share a relaxed fist bump to show respect, before sighing contently.

"I just... Can't believe how far we've come. Remember when it was just us three, running the inner circle from your bedroom when we were, what, 15? 16? Now we actually have goals, we're aware of what we're climbing to the top of, not just shoplifting for a few creds when we're bored," Jane shared, "by the way, where the hell IS Liara? Is she still on that run with Garrus? I should check in with them, someone might have got to them."

Miranda opens her omni-tool and inputs some digits and codes to check if Liara has been within a certain radius of the hideout and when she last used her omni-tool. Jane clicks the small, almost hidden headset in her left ear and calls Liara.

"Oh hey Ja-" Liara starts before being interrupted by Jane, "Liara? Are you alright? You and Garrus have been gone for ages." Shepard asks in a concerned tone. She was confident, cool and collected most of the time, until she thought someone was messing with her crew. Especially Liara. Her and the young Asari had been close since Jane was only a child, and Liara used to roll with some questionable low-lives. Then Jane grew up.

"Yessss babe, we're fine. We stopped off for some food. By the time we'd finished with that degenerate Mouse, we were too hungry to even think straight. We got chicken! Would you like anything while we're here?"

Jane paced calmly near the desk to the left of the room as she listened and stopped dead in her tracks as she heard Miranda still seated on the couch trying to hold in her laughter as she heard what Liara had said. Ever since Liara first tasted fried chicken, when her and Jane had one of their first dates, she loves it. It's very rare that she can go out and do a job and come straight back to the hideout without some Popeye's chicken in her hand. Miranda always found the Asari eating it hilarious. Liara was polite, courteous and intelligent... But would gladly ravage down a plate full of fried chicken wings within a matter of minutes.

"... Yes. Yes I would, now that you mention it. I'll have a chicken burger box meal, please. The spicy one I like. And Miranda will have a PENCIL TO THE FACE-" Liara laughs as she hears Miri on the other end of the line yell out in pain as Jane playfully throws a pencil at her for laughing.

"Oh, and Garrus says he has some info for you when we get back, boss. See you soon." The call ends as Jane says goodbye to the two crew members.

Miranda puts her favourite song on quietly through the surround speakers using her omni-tool as she starts to tap away at it, making notes about work. Jane places her hands behind her back and strolls behind the sofa in a regal manner, enjoying the blissful peace of the main lounge. "Hey. Hey you. 'XO' Miranda Lawson... Are you... Ticklish?" Jane smirks as Miranda jumps up at the mere word 'ticklish', "oh no no no please, Shepard, don't!" Miranda pleads and squeals as Jane vaults over the couch and begins to tickle her.

Pandora's Faction. They may be skilled tacticians. They may be masters of the streets. Their methods may be brutal. But behind the steel walls of the hideout, they're just one, big, tight-knit family.


	2. How Does She Do It?

Chapter 2

"How Does She Do It?"

The door to the main lounge area slides open as Garrus and Liara come walking in, Garrus beginning to take his special Turian tight black gloves off and tossing them on a nearby desk.

Liara strides sweetly over to Jane who is seated at her desk toying at a Predator pistol with a screwdriver, Miranda no longer in the room. Liara plants a long sensual kiss on Jane's cheek, bent over from behind her, bringing her breathy lips to Jane's left ear. Jane turns a faint shade of pink and holds her lips tight together, holding back a smile.

Liara quickly plants a Popeye's chicken paper bag on her desk, "Bon appetite! Is that what you humans say?" Jane chuckles and agrees, thanking her. She gets straight to pulling out some fries and shovelling them into her mouth.

"So, am I safe to assume you taught that dick a lesson?" Jane asks. Garrus picks up a nearby metal baseball bat that he brought back with him, swinging it gently in his hand before making a mock swing with it, nodding at Jane.

"Oh yeah. He knows damn well not to fuck with us again, boss. Liara buttered him up for me though." Garrus states.

"You took your sweet time, though. How'd it go down?" Jane asks. Liara crosses her arms, jerking her neck to the side, a smirk crawling across her face. She wraps her arms around the bosses chest from behind of her. "You want to know how it went down? I'll tell you how it went down..."

Liara was always incredibly proud of the way she handled her work. She had such a sweet young face, but damn, she could be sadistic as hell. She used her natural Asari aura and her intoxicating charm to torture their targets.

Who could resist a young Asari Maiden with striking blue eyes, a toned body with the softest skin in all of NYC, nipple bar piercings and a full dragon tattoo stretching the length of her back, the tail slipping over her right hip and the top of her right thigh? Not many people can resist it. She was the embodiment of Asari badassness, sexiness and deception.

Her body moved like water around Shepard, never breaking skin to skin contact for a moment. As she demostrated her technique, she proceeds by sliding into Jane's lap, legs wide open, face to face with the redhead, as she spoke softly about how she manipulates her targets into thinking she is their beginning and their end, how she coaxes them into complete submission before telling them their lives will crumble, and they will never witness happiness again like they did right there and then with her, if they even speak ill of Pandora's Faction for the duration of their sad, pathetic lives.

Jane was in a trance. Liara laid off most of the heat in order to keep Jane's mind in tact. She was the love of her life, after all. Jane's eyes were glazed over and her jaw dropped, unable to draw enough breath to speak or comprehend how good Liara is at her job.

Liara gave her a few small taps on the cheek to snap her out of it, stepping off of her lap, giggling. Garrus just admired the performance. He was just there to beat the shit out of the culprit before they realised what was going on. He was impressed.

Jane shook her head, jaw still dropped, her open mouth turned into a smile. "Damn. You ARE good!" She laughed as Liara stole a fry from her desk and ate it. Her face plastered with pride in her art. It was her job to take that approach, she loved it, she thought of it as both work and her art form.

Garrus cleared his throat, "So yes. It went well. I think that'll be the last time Mouse will EVER be ratting anybody out to Kelham. If he can still speak after all the teeth I knocked out of him."

Liara laid herself down on the couch, groaning as she stretched her back and relaxed. Shepard paid her respect to Garrus and shared a pat on the back for all their hard work. She pulled out a large wad of paper from her trouser pocket and began to scribble on it.

Signed and addressed to Garrus and can be quickly used to transfer a payment of creds from Shep to him for the job. He nodded, "See you later boss. I'll be in the armory if you need me. I'm SO behind on calibrating the weapons from the last job."

"Later, Garrus." The boss replied, walking back over to the couch. Liara sat up and Jane sat herself on the floor between her legs, taking off Liara's boots. She appreciated Liara so much, she loved seeing her do a job well and coming back to the safe house with a look of pride.

Holding her left foot, she began to rub all the right spots, causing Liara to sit back and relax. She ran her slender blue fingers through Jane's red hair. "Shouldn't we be doing that thing... You know which one I mean..." her words were slipping from her mind, she had no idea how long it had been since she had a foot massage.

"Shhh, Liara. It's okay, we have time. I have no idea what the fuck you did to me on that chair, but I want you to do it again. Then I want to fuck you hard." Liara's eyes shot open and met green ones.

"Hmm... I'm sure that can be arranged." She winked at Jane. "But, Shepard?" Jane looked at her with urge to do anything she wished, running her hands up and down Liara's smooth thighs. "I only get to call you 'Boss'. Deal?"

Jane grinned cheesily and nodded furiously. "Fuck, you huge tease. Deal!" She lunged up toward Liara and pinned her to the sofa, laid on top of her, locking lips with her plump blue ones eagerly and immediately...


	3. Like Mother Like Daughter

Chapter 3

Like Mother Like Daughter

Black high-heeled boots with gold trim walk slowly up dark-lit vibrating steps, as thick armor plated black boots follow next to the heeled feet. Two figues walk towards the door of the VIP section of Afterlife, a large, seedy club run and owned by Aria T'loak on Omega. The figures are both of slim build, one slightly taller than the other due to the heels and their regal posture, the other more relaxed and tense. As they stop by the door and the merc guarding it looks up from his dirty magazine with half-naked women on the front of it and is immediately startled.

"I am so sorry ladies, nice to see you back again so soon. I presume Aria is expecting you?" The merc asks.

"Quite so, young man." The taller Asari replies, an unnervingly cool and regal tone escaping her purple lips as she speaks. She turns to the other Asari next to her and places a hand on her shoulder as she reassures her.

"Morinth, I strongly recommended you relax. I know you are angry and I understand how much these tasks get you... Well... Excited. But if you wish to succeed you must learn to control your impulses."

Morinth looks the older Asari in the eyes and nods her head sincerely. "Yes, Mother. I understand. I just can't wait to get that son of a bitch. But, I'll stick to the plan." The merc by the door tries his best not to eavesdrop on their conversation but can't help overhearing.

"Excuse me, sorry. Morinth? And this is your mother? Samara? Aren't you, um... Associated with Pandora's Faction? I've heard all about you two! You're legendary around here!" The merc asks excitedly.

Samara glares at him with her deep, reflective blue/grey eyes and nods, Morinth placing a finger on his lips, "don't go telling your friends, buddy" she orders in a stern tone, her mother curling her lips into a small smirk.

"O-of course, Miss. Heh, well it was great to meet you both, e-enjoy your visit to Afterlife!" The merc stutters, feeling intimidated. The mother/daughter duo walk into the dim VIP area, flowing through the dancefloor like liquid, making their way to Aria's booth.

Deep, thumping dance music with heavy bass plays throughout the room, through the floors and the walls.

They approach Aria in her booth, who has her arms around two scantily dressed women, one young Human and one Asari, chatting away to them both as they giggle. A young beautiful Asari on her knees on the table in front of her dances sexually for her enjoyment, until she notices two figures behind the dancer, between her parted legs. She sits forward and peers through the dancers thighs to see Samara and Morinth.

Aria uses her hands to show the ladies and the dancer away as she invites the two other Asari to sit with her. Morinth sits forward, rubbing her hands together, "So, Shepard tells us the asshole we're after is some merc?"

Aria takes a sip from her drink and replies "Precisely. But he's not like any other merc, he used to be on my side, but now he's broken off from the Blood Packwith a few of his pals to lead some sort of rebellion movement against me. Any negative propaganda he spills out about me is more than likely going to affect The Faction, too. He's got history with both of us."

"What kind of history?" Samara asks.

"Hmph. Bad history. Shepard hired him specifically after seeing his skills in action to do an escort job for one of your agents and it backfired. He was getting paid well but he was too big for his boots. Wanted more money. So, he took the agent hostage and ordered for more money for his safe release. I kicked him out but didn't bother wasting time on killing him because it wasn't my responsibility. Shepard said she wanted to handle it." Aria takes another sip of her drink, "and here we are, handling it. This is him, leave his associates alone unless you run into real trouble." Aria hands Samara a photograph and co-ords for his last known location.

"So, where do we come in?" Morinth asks as Samara listens intently.

"He's officially on my shit list. That's not a nice place to be. Thankfully we were... Close. I know what he likes. Two sexy Asari? Oh yes. You're going to fuck him up. By that I mean fucking murder him. He's paranoid, and a pain in the ass. Best of luck."

Samara glances at Morinth who glances back and they both smirk. "Yeah, we can do that. Thanks for the information, Aria. We appreciate it." Morinth thanks.

They say goodbye to Aria and assure her the job will get done. The older woman leads the way as they leave the VIP area and over to another section of Omega. Morinth taps at her omni-tool attempting to hack into comm channels to see if he is nearby. "Got him. He's not far, looks like he's going into this club." Samara agrees and they proceed towards another nightclub not too far from Afterlife. It's smaller but looks just as lively as Afterlife.

"Morinth, we shall linger in the shadows and observe for any patterns in the women he looks at and approaches. Then, we shall make a decision on who will seduce him. Whoever has to do it, signal the other without him knowing when they are leaving with him." Morinth nods along in agreement, "then we can follow in the shadows and break into his apartment and tag team him. I know the drill, mother."

They enter the crowds, dancing and looking around for the merc. Samara spots him and alerts her daughter. They keep an eye on him, stalking after him separately in the dark and unremarkable areas of the club.

"Are you seeing this shit?" Morinth asks over her earpiece. Samara replies "the trend? Yes, I am. He appears to be attracted to the older women. Are you jealous, Morinth?" Morinth makes pretend gagging noises, "not at all. I am, in fact, offended that he would find you more attractive. I'm supposed to be the irresistible one, mother!" Samara laughs a little, trying to stay in cover, and alerts Morinth that she is going to initiate contact.

The merc sits at a table with a couple of other mercs. He chats to them as his eyes glance at all the women, appearing to be finding someone to hit on.

Samara was dressed in a black skin tight one piece suit, with gold trim around the hips and on the large v-shaped dip over her chest, showing off hefty cleavage. The Matriarch had to alter the outfit when she came of age and her breasts enlarged. She also sported a gold biotic crown on her forehead. She walked toward the bar, swaying her hips with every step in synchronization with the beat of the music. Morinth kept her distance but close enough to keep an eye on her mother and not draw attention to herself.

Samara stopped at the bar near the mercs table, facing away from them. The ringleader whistled as he spotted her tall, toned figure. Samara rolled her eyes before turning slightly to see the merc checking her out. He stood up in awe at her beauty and approached her. "Hey there, beautiful." He started. Samara smiled a little at him, looking at him up and down.

5 minutes later of chatting, Samara had him wrapped around her finger. She convinced him to take her home. "Excuse me just a moment, I need to pay for my drink." Samara said as she approached the bar again, the merc beginning to walk to the door.

Morinth stood making small talk with the bartender as she stopped for a moment, Samara saying slyly "we're leaving, track my co-ordinates to his apartment but stay in cover." Morinth begins to follow Samara and the merc to his apartment. As soon as they walk in, the door shuts and Morinth stalks after them, hacking into it.

The metal door slides open after a good few minutes to reveal the merc kissing Samara's neck who saw Morinth stroll in. Samara uses the incredible force of her biotics to put the merc into a trance, unable to move his body in any way. She lifts his lifeless body off of her and throws him to the ground across the room.

Morinth runs over to him and straddles his body, taking his face in her hand, squeezing his cheeks, his eyes panicked and confused. His words muffled as he was crushed under the biotic weight of the Asari succubus on top of him.

"Proceed." Samara grants permission to her daughter to do what she does best. Morinth grins and closes her eyes briefly, "Embrace Eternity" she whispers as her eyes open, completely black. Images flash before him as he screams in pain. Samara walks over calmly, Morinth moves her hand away but keeps a firm grip on the man's shirt, frying his nervous system and his brain slowly. Samara kicks him hard in the face and crouches down, pulling a finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. He screams again as a rush of burning coarses through his brain and body, just as Samara was walking away slowly. She quickly returns and steps on his throat, applying pressure.

"Enough, Morinth. We still want him to feel exterior pain." Her hand throws him into the thick paned window in a biotic field. He falls to the floor like a ragdoll, barely alive.

Three well-armed mercs rush in with their weapons drawn and find their ringleader on the ground in pain. They begin to shoot at Samara and Morinth, Samara jumping over his bed and taking cover behind it, Morinth taking cover behind the couch.

Samara creates a field around her to protect her from a shower of bullets as she rushes to Morinth, protecting her from any bullets. Morinth throws a Singularity at the group and grabs a pistol from a small table. The mercs drop to the floor and try to scramble to their feet as Samara holds up a biotic field and Morinth points a pistol at them.

"Put your weapons on the floor and kick them over here NOW!" She orders. They comply and kick over their rifles, putting their hands in the air. "On your knees, all of you." They drop to their knees with their hands still raised. Morinth picks up two of the Locust submachine guns they kicked over and points them both at the mercs.

"Listen up. We're here to do a job and send a message." The younger Asari paces back and forth as Samara drags the barely conscious leader over in front of the other mercs. She holds him up on his knees by his hair.

"That job is to kill this man. That message, is to tell all three of you... Don't fuck with Aria. And most importantly. Don't fuck with Pandora's Faction, or any of their associates. Because we love the thrill of the hunt. The blood. The tearing of muscle. The breaking of bones. And we WILL kill you."

Morinth shoots through one of the windows in the apartment. "How far up do you think we are, boys?" The mercs all shake in fear and shake their heads in confusion. "SPEAK UP." Morinth yells at them and pushes a gun against one of their heads. "I-I... Don't know... Floor 103? I-I d-don't know..." Morinth whispers in his ear "Correct. You win. Now throw him out of the window."

The merc looks into her eyes in fear, pleading no. "Do it or I'll throw you too." She orders. He stands up slowly and drags his almost lifeless body to the window, tears threatening to break out. He tosses him out of the window, looking out of it at his falling body in fear, holding the window frame.

Samara walks up behind him, takes his head in her hand and slams his face into the glass-shattered frame. He cries out in pain, and Samara kicks him up and out of the room and Morinth orders the others to leave too.

"Well done, Morinth. I'm proud of you. Ruthless, just like your mother." She pats her daughter on the back and they leave together, taking some weapons with them for the armory.

"Thank you, mother. We should head back to see the boss." Morinth says.

"Agreed." Samara calls a hovercar around, they step into it and drive away.


	4. Street Thug

Chapter 4

Street Thug

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! HUH?!"

Heavily tattooed hands grabbed onto the man's shirt and pushed his back up against the brick wall.

"I-I... I uh- p-please!" The strong built man pleaded. "SPEAK UP! I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU, YOU LITTLE PUSSY! I want you... To repeat yourself. WHAT DID YOU FUCKING CALL ME?!" the thug repeats over and over, their voice echoing in the dark, dirty alleyway.

"Psy-psychotic!" His voice trembles in fear as he answers.

"I didn't ASK for half a fucking answer to a whole Goddamn question. Carry on!"

"Psychotic biotic!" The now timid man answers back. The strong hands throw the man against the wall so hard he falls to the ground, grunting in pain.

"You're damn right. YOU'RE DAMN FUCKING RIGHT I'M THE PSYCHOTIC BIOTIC! I don't ever want to see your sweaty ass in Faction territory again trying to sell that weak shit or I'll blow your fucking balls off. Get the hell out of here before I fucking kill you!" Jack yells, watching the grown man twice her size scuttle away with tears in his eyes.

She draws her Claymore shotgun and lets it dangle loosely from her hand. She makes her way out of the alleyway onto the busy streets of inner NYC, a certain swagger in her walk.

Her other hand brushes back her long strip of hair down the middle (which is completely shaved at either side), flicking the hair at the back tied up. She patrolled the streets with a constantly angry look on her face, ready to fuck up anyone who even blinks at her the wrong way.

Her communicator beeps and she taps her earpiece to let the call through.

"Yo, what's up?" Jack says. "Jack," a soft, neutral Australian voice says in her ear, "... Miranda." Jack replies. "Listen, I was wondering if you could join me at the little bar on Third Street in half an hour. We're supposed to be colleagues and-" Miranda was cut short by Jack interrupting.

"Hang on, colleagues? Nah. Me and you, we're tight. We're family. Even though I really don't get your stuck-upiness, or that bar on Third. I know a sick place on 34th called Filthy's...?"

"... Isn't that a strip club, Jack?" Miranda asked. "Uh, duuhhh yeah! That's why it's so fucking awesome! If you want I'll buy you a shot to drink out of one of the guy strippers' ass crack and-" this time Jack was interrupted by Miranda.

"OH JACK, NO! Stop right there! But, okay. We'll meet there in half an hour." Miranda states.

"Bitch I'm on my rounds I can't just fucking ditch it." Jack protests.

"... You're not a milkman, Jack. Anyway, you wouldn't let me plan a rota or an itinerary for you to follow so that's your fault for being reckless and random. Meet me there, J. Please." Miranda asks kindly.

"Yo, I don't need a fucking 'router' or 'roti' or whatever the hell you said. I keep this shit real, Miri. On the streets and shit! But... Fine. See you in a half hour. I could use a drink." Jack agrees to the meeting.

"Thank you, Jack. Bye-" the Aussie was cut short by the biotic badass.

"Oh, and, Miranda? Wear the sexiest outfit you've got!" The call was ended with Jack laughing hysterically and Miranda rolling her eyes.


	5. See You At Filthy's

-This chapter has implied Jack x Miranda which will become canon later on so skip this chapter if you do not want to see this ship!-

Chapter 5

"See You At Filthy's"

Miranda sat inside Filthy's Bar and Strip Club, a dark and dingy establishment, waiting patiently for Jack. She sat upright on a stool by the bar with a glass of wine, swilling it gently in her hand. Granted, she was a few minutes early and had a good feeling that Jack was likely to be 15 minutes late.

The thick wooden front door swung open and banged loudly as it flew against the wall. The heavily tattooed body strolled in with a swagger and looked around for Miranda.

Jack smirked a little when she noticed Miranda turn her head slowly towards the door and raised her eyebrow at her. Miranda was surprised, nay shocked, that Jack was actually early instead of being, as the thug calls it, "fashionably late".

Jack greets her rough looking street pals in the club, bumping fists, shaking hands and raising her head up in acknowledgement at them. One tall man with a Pandora's Faction tattoo on his neck and several teardrop tattoos at the side of his eyes bared gold grilled teeth as he grinned at the biotic as she walked past and handed her a small wad of notes and a pat on the back.

"Jack, nice to see you made it early." Miranda greeted the woman, smiling genuinely. "Ayyy it's not a problem, Miri. It's.. nice to see you too." Jack replied, rubbing the back of her neck in what seemed to be shyness. Miranda gestured towards the stool next to her and invited Jack to sit.

Jack raised her eyebrows and shook her head, laughing a little. "Come on, I have a booth over here. Perks of being a regular."

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that you broke the previous owners cheekbone when he wouldn't let you reserve a booth?" Miranda asked playfully.

"Okay yeah, I suppose that had something to do with it." As they walked, people moved out of their way to make room for the two biotics. Everybody knew Jack, but had never before seen the black haired beauty who stuck out like a sore thumb in a club like that.

The 'PF' logo on her chest and two small stars underneath seemed to be a dead giveaway that she was important. The two stars symbolised that she was second-in-command for The Faction. Which is exactly why the patrons made way for her too.

Most of the customers were street-level thugs, small time drug dealers or muscle for The Faction. All of them underneath Jack who had an incredible reputation as being 'head thug' and very fond of violence.

Jack, being the head of the majority of street operations The Faction undertake, has a high status in the gang, she was an important figurehead for the gang, making sure they stick to their roots as a street gang and not completely turning into an incognito assassin guild. A role that Jack was perfect for.

Heavy dance music was thumping, the bass was strong and coarsed through the room. It was loud, but not so loud that they were unable to hear each other talk.

The two women sat in the booth and Jack's favourite dancer approached the table. She sat forward and leaned her arms on the table as she grinned at the dancer, "hey honey, how's about you give us a dance?" Jack asked, winking at the Asari dancer. She grinned back, "of course, Jack. Anything for my favourite biotic!"

Miranda's eyes grew wide as Jack slid a 100 credit bill into the dancer's skin-tight panties and watched her crawl onto the table and begin to dance erotically. She doesn't think she's ever been this close to a half-naked Asari shaking her ass in her entire life.

"So, Miranda, what exactly did you want to meet for? It must be something serious otherwise I would have seen you around." Jack asked, taking a sip from the bottle of beer a waitress brought round to her booth. Her eyes stayed focused on the Asari in front of her cupping her breasts, running her hands up and down her pale blue skin and rolling her hips.

Miranda gulped and sat back to relax, "well, we rarely speak to each other. I think it's important for us to form and maintain a bond. We both have important jobs in this organisation. I am second-in-command and specialise in battleground tactics and intelligence. You control your own battleground. Although your battleground is understandably a lot more... Violent." Miranda explains, looking directly at Jack who has now focused her attention towards her as well. "Your role is crucial, Jack, and I'd like to get to know you more. You... Intrigue me." Miranda states softly, eyes glancing towards Jack's soft lips.

"Hmph. Well, there's not a lot to know really. I'm not from NYC, but I came here when I was young and soon after discovered how strong my biotics are. I used it to my advantage. Failed at starting my own crew, so I started doing odd jobs for The Faction. Blah blah blah skip a few years working my way up, and I fucking love my job now. I keep our shit real on the outside, in the streets. They're brutal as hell, nothing I can't handle though. What about you?"

Jack takes a big mouthful from her beer and pops a few small bills into the material covering the dancer's breasts, winking at her again. The Asari turns around on the table and starts performing some different moves, peeling her gloves off and throwing one each into Miranda's and Jack's laps, shaking her ass and practically making love to the pole in the centre of the table.

"I was born from a test tube. My father genetically modified me. My strength, my intelligence and even my good looks. He created them all to manufacture the perfect tactician. He made my life hell. I didn't want him doing the same to my sister. So..." she takes a sip from her wine, "I killed him. He underestimated just how far my intelligence excelled."

Jack spat out a little bit of her beer in shock, "damn, Lawson! You cold!" Miranda tilted her head slightly indifferently, "What he did was an abomination. I couldn't let him do the same to my little sister, so I stole all of his money and made a name for myself with Shepard and Liara. We have all been friends for the longest time."

"Wow, I didn't know that Lawson. Listen, I appreciate you telling me all this shit because it can't be easy. We could use you here on the front lines sometime!" Jack laughed and sipped her drink again.

Miranda laughed a little too, "I don't have the skills or experience to do what you do, Jack. I suppose I could always lure them to their death with my sexiness!" They shared a laugh and clinked glasses in a toast to their bonding time together.

Jack wiped a tear from laughing too hard, "I wouldn't mind letting you lure me to my death with how sexy you are, as long as I get a good look at your ass! That reminds me, have you met those two Asari... Samara and Morinth?"

"Ah, yes. They're a fantastic team. They get the job done every time. Morinth is an Ardat-Yakshi, which means she's incredibly irresistible to almost everyone. And melding with her will kill you." Miranda says, glancing at the Asari dancer who is clearly enjoying dancing to the music. Her brows furrow slightly as she thinks. "I didn't realise you liked Asari so much, Jack."

"I might be an asshole but I'm not a racist asshole, Miri." Jack replies.

"No, I mean, 'like' Asari. I didn't realise you were so attracted to them. A hardcase like you, I mean." Miranda reiterates, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Who doesn't like the Asari, though? Really? They're hot as hell. And that T'Soni? Damn. If she wasn't being fucked by Shepard I'd fuck her, no doubt about it! I just don't like it when they do that creepy demon eyes thing." Jack says, shuddering at the thought of Asari and their eyes going black.

"You mean when they meld and join? It's an incredibly passionate and intimate process." Jack speaks up immediately "well romantic shit or not their black eyes creep me the fuck out!"

The XO smirks and laughs as Jack shudders and tries to avoid thinking about it. Jack glances at Miranda and smiles at how she made her laugh.

-to be continued in a later chapter-


	6. Tech One For The Team

Chapter 6

'Tech' One For The Team

-I've wanted to try pair these two up for a while on a task for the gang because they're not typical gang members. They're brains rather than brawn and I don't see them together that often but I feel as if they can greatly benefit each other, so I thought I'd try it; p.s. I'm not saying who, that's a surprise!-

Late at night in the middle of an open field, the rain pours down heavily. Two sets of feet slowly skulk through the muddy grass.

"Come on, let's pick up the pace." One voice calls out gently. "Don't rush me!" The other whispers angrily in reply.

Approaching a large, poorly lit industrial factory, they stop as they are blocked by a 15ft fence, made from pointed metal poles, sunk deep into the ground, and wires made from red lasers going across diagonally.

The first voice quietly says "okay, what's the plan? I could sneak through and find a switch." bringing up building schematics on their omni-tool, they assess where the closest panel is to deactivate all power to the fences.

"Hmm.." the second voice replies, they are bent onto one knee closely examining the lasers and their omni-tool blinks with the reading. "Nope. Sorry. You can't do that, these lasers are hypersensitive and although your equipment is impressive, this hardware has been created specifically to avoid such a thing from happening."

The stood up figure places a hand on their hip and the other on their forehead, scratching in confusion. Just what sort of 'fuel waste plant' uses this sort of security? "Well... Isn't that peachy. Is there anything you can do? That's the reason you're here; to compensate for my obvious lack of adequacy to perform this job on my own."

The kneeled person looks up at them and scoffs, "please, do not insult me, Miss Goto."

Kasumi smiled a little at their cockiness, as fingers tapped away at the omni-tool on their wrist, looking like some sort of timer. They placed a small charge on the closest metal pillar. "Stand back..."

Expecting a huge explosion to come from the miniature charge, Kasumi felt worried and gulped as she took a few steps back with her partner. What was she thinking? This person was a tech expert, the best in the business! A valued member of the gang, a lot of things wouldn't be possible without them. Even though she had never worked with the techie before, she had a certain degree of trust for them.

The charge began to fizzle softly as it melted away the thick metal and made a small penetrable gap for working. The tech genius quickly jumped right back into the spot they were in before and began to fiddle with some wires, cutting a few and attaching them to other ones quickly. This created a small window for them to get into forbidden territory before the lasers were re-activated. They ran in quietly, on their guard. Kasumi held a silenced pistol and the other person held a silenced shotgun.

"... A shotgun? Really?" Kasumi asked, baffled by their choice of weapon.

"Well when you spend your whole life tinkering with machinery and tech, you need a hard hitting weapon in case someone sneaks up behind you! My suit was torn open once by that exact situation. I was sick for 2 weeks!" They said as they cradled the shotgun like a child.

"Wow. The great machinist Tali'Zorah. Scared of a little wardrobe malfunction!" Kasumi chuckled quietly and raised her pistol again as she began scouting the area for personnel, Tali following her around quietly.

"Oh haha, very funny, you little bosh'tet. Let's just retrieve the data quickly and carefully." Tali replied to the hooded human, who agreed. They found a door and made their way inside. It looked like any other factory but the heightened security at the gate was a dead giveaway that something was going on here.

XO Lawson sent them on this assignment together to retrieve some data tracked to this warehouse. Jack suggested she just burst through the front gate and blow the whole place up but, any alerting of the staff or any enemy gang members who may be present would send them into a huge panic and order a hit on any high-up PF member. This operation had to be handled carefully, infiltrating the warehouse and retrieving the data; Kasumi Goto, the master thief's main job, with the help of their professional tech genius to hack into anything and everything; Tali'Zorah.

After careful movement through the warehouse, usimg any weakness to their advantage, tranquilising any Eclipse mercs and gang members with a specially formulated serum which will make them confused and unable to remember anything once they wake up, to just forget the whole night, Kasumi and Tali finally made it to a room well hidden deep underground which was a treasure trove of data and intel.

They entered after tranquilising the guard with a well-aimed shot to the neck. Stepping over his knocked out body, Kasumi looked down at him and chuckled slightly. Proud of her shot.

Tali sat down quickly and began uploading the data to a small drive she pulled out from a pocket on her belt full of gadgets. The wall of screens read '3 minutes until data transfer.' She paced around the room with her shotgun hanging from her hand, glancing at all the papers filled with irrelevant nonsense.

Kasumi stood guard by the door with a submachine gun in each hand. "Listen, Tali. I wanted to say sorry for making fun of you earlier on. I understand how scary having a small opening in your suit can be. It was a cheap joke and it was unfair." She held her head down in shame. She thought about what it would be like to be in her situation; terrified of a small gap in her clothes in case she died? It was pretty intense, and she felt bad about it.

"I really am glad you're here. If you weren't, I'd have walked right up and-"

"-fried right at the fence." Tali cut in softly. Her face was smiling under her mask a little as they giggled together. "It's okay Miss Goto. It sounds ridiculous, but it's a real concern for us Quarians."

Kasumi, who always had the top half of her face hidden under her hood, nobody knew what she looked like, but she lifted her head a little, showing a glint of her glowing yellowish eyes as she replied, "please, call me Kasumi." She smiled at Tali and she smiled back, not that Kasumi could really see it, she knew.

Tali glanced at the monitors that read '13 seconds until data transfer.' She sat herself back down by the desk waiting for it to finish when Kasumi heard a small creaking metal sound.

Suddenly, one of the vent panels on the roof in the room crashed to the ground, followed by 5 heavily armed Eclipse mercs. Kasumi grabbed the first one to drop and used him as a human shield as she held a submachine gun at the rest of them.

One of them had knocked Tali out of the chair and before she had time to pull the trigger on her shotgun she was surrounded by a cloud of smoke and bullets firing everywhere as they were all blind. An invisible body picked her up and carried her out over her back.

Kasumi gently placed her on the floor as she threw in a grenade and locked the door. Tali stumbled to her feet and scattered away from the door that was about to explode. They both ran for the exit, guns at the ready.

Once they reached safety outside where there was nobody around, Kasumi caught her breath for a moment and panicked as she looked in all of her pockets for the data drive.

"Tali?! Do you have the data drive?! Please tell me you have it!" Tali slowly took it out from a pocket on her belt and showed it to her.

"You didn't think I was that stupid, did you Kasumi?" She laughed and coughed as she put it safely away. They found a control panel to temporarily disable the electronic fence while they left.

"Wait, we were supposed to make it look like nothing happened. Did you use a grenade?!" Tali panics now as they slowly walk out through the fence. Her hands are erratic and worried.

"I did. An incendiary grenade. Their bodies will look like ash mixed in with all that burnt paper. It will look like an electrical fire. That whole room was one big fire hazard!" Tali sighs, relieved.

"You didn't think I was that stupid, did you Tali?" Kasumi mimics, laughing hard as she ran away from the inevitable attack Tali was about to unleash on her.


	7. Quality Time

Chapter 7

Quality Time

-Heavy Jack x Miranda smut, M rated sexual scenes. Do not read if that is not your thing!-

-Continued from chapter 5-

After an hour or two of more wine and bottles of beer, Miranda began to ease up more. She was in a strange place, she wasn't used to this type of environment, but she was definitely enjoying Jack's company.

Their conversation moved along with ease, Miranda was a lot easier to talk to after a while, Jack thought. Miranda thought the same of Jack.

Laughing hysterically with a tipsy arm accidentally knocking over a couple of empty beer bottles, Miranda had tears coming from her eyes at what Jack said. She was drunk. Well, not drunk, but definitely 'happy' as Jack described her.

"I can't believe you said that to her!" Jack nodded with pride as she chuckled. "Well, I did! And I got into so much shit for it. Literally! After Sedaris stopped them, her MOTHER walked in and she was almost as crazy as Sederis! I was all like 'Jona, that varren isn't coming back so you and your mom might as well take the artifact and see what it's worth'"

Miranda struggled to talk due to her laughter so hard "so what did she say?" She asked, already laughing again.

"She was all like 'I AM NOT TAKING THAT PHALLUS SHAPED ARTIFACT, ZERO.' Then I got pissed because nobody calls me that. So I told her to suck my dick and threw it at her head then jumped out the window."

She laughed to herself remembering the notoriously insane Jona Sederis being hit in the head with an ancient artifact shaped like a penis. Miranda wished she had seen it. She never liked the Asari gang leader. She was delusional and power hungry.

Jack takes a drink from a bottle and Miranda accidentally spills a splash of red wine on Jack's trousers when trying to pick it up. She immediately panics, finding a few tissues, dabbing at the wine splashes on Jack's lap.

"Good grief I apologize, come on, my apartment is just around the corner, I will wash these for you." She stands up and begins to make her way from the table, "quickly before the stain sets in! That's Thessian wine, it's a real bitch to get out..."

Jack sits back and reassures Miranda that it's okay and not to worry about it. She pats the seat next to her in the booth and Miranda sits back down again, a guilty look pasted over her face.

"At least take them off to wash later! I would if I had to."

Jack smirked as she glanced at Miranda's body up and down and back to her bottle of beer. She splashed a generous amount on Miranda's exposed cleavage, muttering an amused 'oops!'

"JACK! You do know this is a one piece suit don't you?" Jack's dark eyes widened as Miranda began to slowly unzip the front of her outfit, down to just above her belly button as she wipes her chest and black lace-clad breasts with a few tissues.

"Enjoying the view, Miss Nought?" Miranda asks gently, not looking up from wiping her dripping chest once.

Jack took a big gulp, blushing a little "y-yeah, actually..." stuttering? Wow, very smooth, Jack. her brown eyes were simply fixed to Miranda's large breasts. She was absolutely dumbstruck. Her mouth open slightly, she reached out to hold Miranda's hair out of her way as some of it was stuck to her chest with beer.

Miranda looked over for a split second at Jack who was suddenly very quiet. She assumed she felt a little bad for her silly joke, she smiled at her though "thank you, it's stuck everywhere!" She continued dabbing the beer to make sure it doesn't stick to her skin.

Jack slowly shuffled forward closer to an oblivious Miranda. The chunk of thick, long black hair she was gently holding back from the wet area revealed the right-hand side of her pale neck.

Jack immediately licked her lips and placed a soft kiss on Miranda's neck, causing her to become slightly startled and freeze. Jack's plump lips placed a slightly rougher kiss further up the pale neck, closer to her pulse point. Her heart was starting to beat faster and harder.

The deep bass of the sexy trance song coarsed through her veins. This was happening. She stretched her neck more to allow Jack's lips more room to roam on her skin and she used her right hand to reach around to the back of Jack's head and run her fingers through her soft hair.

Miranda took the powerful biotic's ponytail in her gloved fist and tugged at it gently, Jack's face pulling back. She was slightly shocked and confused, as if she didn't realise what she had actually been doing to Miranda's neck.

Their faces were mere inches apart, Miranda's body still facing forward, her head turned towards Jack who had a hungry, pleading look in her dark brown puppy eyes. She still had her hair in her fist and tugged slightly again as she forced her lips to meet Jack's. Miranda was in control. She couldn't believe she was kissing someone she used to think was nothing but a thug, but she loved the feeling of control she had over the tough, street-wise chick.

One of the waitresses in the club noticed them with their lips locked, which wasn't odd behaviour for Jack. She usually had her mouth all over someone when she was in her booth. Which is why she had red velvet curtains fitted to allow some privacy. Something about the way Jack looked was odd to the waitress. She didn't just seem horny like she usually is, she was kissing the black-haired beauty deeply and passionately. She quietly closed the curtains for them as they seemed to completely forget they were in a public place.

Miranda let go of Jack's little ponytail at the back of her head and pulled her lips from hers. Gazing deeply into Jack's, once again, puppy eyes, she slowly rose to her feet. The tattooed hunk of muscle and power sitting in front of her suddenly sat powerless, vulnerable, aching to feel Miranda's lips on her own again.

The Australian, who still had her outfit zipped down just above her belly button, slowly climbed onto Jack's lap. The thug peered down past her heavily tattooed stomach and at her crotch which was almost completely covered by Miranda. Her legs were wide open over Jack's although she was positioned slightly higher than face to face.

She looked down at Jack who might as well have been drooling at the sight in front of her, taking her hands in hers and guiding them towards her thick hair. The song changed to one with heavier bass and a slightly slower, harder beat. Jack didn't need any more influencing, she immediately coarsed her long fingers through mounds of thick black hair.

Miranda began to slowly circle her hips into Jack's as she threw her head back, pushing her chest out. She loved the feeling of fingers through her hair. Jack snapped out of her daze and gripped Miranda's hair with both hands hard, tugging her head back and chest out, allowing Jack to place rough kisses on her exposed chest.

A small gasp escaped Miranda's lips as she felt Jack's teeth graze against her bare flesh and grip the hem of the cup of her bra and begin to pull at it, indicating she wanted it off. Miranda quickly looked behind her and noticed the curtain was closed. She nodded softly at Jack who was looking up at her into her eyes, her hands immediately fumbling to the zipper of her outift, pulling it all the way down, revealing a small amount of her matching black lace panties.

She peeled Miranda's arms out of the skin-tight suit and wrapped her arms behind her back, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Her tongue slid along her pale lips, earning a small sigh from the woman straddling her. Her nimble fingers got to work on the bra hooks as their tongues slid across each other.

"Take it off." Jack ordered in a breathy tone, attempting to gain control of the situation. She knew Miranda was in control but she wasn't used to feeling vulnerable.

Miranda placed her hands on Jack's chest, stroking up and over her shoulders and around the back of her neck. "Hmm, you take it off for me." She purred, smirking devilishly. Jack tried to retaliate with a deep groan of frustration but she gave in, sliding the bra from Miranda's chest and arms, revealing her large breasts with pale, pink nipples, which were erect.

Jack's face approached the round breasts in front of her and gazed up into Miranda's blue eyes. She teased her nipple with her hot breath and a painfully slow circle around it with her tongue. It had been so long since someone had touched her sexually that Miranda had forgotten what the touch of another person was like.

She took the nipple in her mouth and sucked and licked it roughly. Pulsating pleasure on her clit was now all Miranda could focus on. As well as the sweet feeling of a tongue caressing her sensitive nipple. She ran her fingers through Jack's hair and across the shaved sides of her head.

Jack slipped her hands under Miranda's slim thighs and held them firmly, pulling her up with a strong biotic lift and planting her on her back across the table. She kissed down her stomach and over her belly button, hands running down her bare sides. She proceed to tug at her suit, but stopped to reach down and remove her boots first. Jack loved seeing inch after inch of pale skin be revealed as she peeled the black suit from the sexy operative's body. She noticed she was toned, slim, and had a few freckles dotted around her body which she was certain to kiss as she roamed her upper body with her lips and tongue. All Miranda could do was arch her back slightly and sigh softly, hoping that her heavily tattooed gang-member would do what she thinks she is going to do.

Her whole black suit was tossed to the side now as all she laid in was her black lace panties. Being laid on the table heightened the sensation of the heavy bass and beat from the music through her body. She used her hands to knead her own breasts as she kept eye contact with Jack. Jack disappeared from her line of sight as she was laid fully down, and suddenly felt hot breath on the inside of her thigh. Her pale legs didn't hesitate to part slightly, allowing room for Jack to slide between them. All she could think of was how good the first time she received oral sex felt, now she was older and a LOT more aroused than she was the first time, she was a little bit frightened she would climax right away.

"Ohhhh Jack.. what are you doing down there? Huh?" Miranda purred, wondering what she was up to. Jack immediately took a deep whiff in, registered the scent for a moment and let out a deep groan.

"Were these expensive? They look expensive." Jack asks, tugging the hem of Miranda's panties gently.

"Together with the bra... About 195 credits." Miranda replied to the odd question. Jack whistled in such a way that she was shocked. "95 credits for a bra and some panties in a set? But, fuck. They look amazing on you. So, I'll buy you more." Miranda grinned a little at Jack's kind offer and her eyes shot open as she felt the lace panties tear to shreds as Jack tore them with her bear hands. Well, at least she said she would be her more, Miranda thought. She peered down into Jack's eyes and grunted softly at the display of pure strength and animalistic need. All Jack wanted to do was taste her.

Jack smirked and went down on the Australian's pussy. It was shaven clean with a neat patch of dark hair above it. Miranda let out a long groan and threw her head back at the feel of the wet tongue sliding against her swollen, aroused clit.

The music grew louder in the club and soon enough Miranda's heartbeat followed the beat of the music.

Jack assaulted Miranda's clit with her tongue, not taking a moment to breathe. Her actions became more and more desperate and rough on her delicate lover. She pulled her face up from between her legs and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She had an animalistic look in her dark eyes. Miranda caught her breath and sat up, reaching around the back of Jack's shaved head and pulled her close for a rough kiss. She could taste her own juices in her mouth and became increasingly turned on.

Pulling Jack's head closer to her own, Miranda's lips met her right ear and pleaded, "Please... Just fuck me... I can't handle any more teasing." A small whine escaped her lips as she felt Jack's cool breath brush the side of her face and her ear, her slender, strong fingers carefully dragging up against Miranda's opening, coating her fingers in the sweet liquid flowing from her.

Jack tipped the balance of power back to her side. The cold, intimidating, high-ranking gang member was naked on the table in front of her in a seedy club, whining to be fucked. She definitely had control again. She loved it. She used a slick finger to tease her clit once again before sliding two fingers deep into Miranda's opening. A sigh of relief came from the dark haired woman, the elbows holding her up growing weak.

Before she fell on her back, Jack quickly grabbed the back of her head, a fist full of hair. She held her face directly in front of her own, maintaining eye contact as she picked up the pace and roughly massaged Miranda's G-spot. Her 2 fingers increased to 3 and soon enough she was ramming them into Miranda, who was struggling to keep her eyes open, moaning loudly.

Jack made sure they kept eye contact, using the fist full of hair, tugging at it whenever she broke the contact. She wanted Miranda to see the passion and lust burning in her eyes as she made her violently shake on the table with every forceful pump of her strong arm.

Miranda weakly brought an arm up from behind her and rested it across Jack's shoulder for a moment. There was a lot of hot breath flying around, moans and squeals of pleasure from Miranda and grunts of strength and lust from Jack were all mixed together. Lifting her arm took all the strength she had.

She was using almost all of her strength to try hold back the incoming orgasm she could feel brewing in the pit of her stomach. She was, strangely, enjoying the feeling of being the powerful, sexy, tattooed thug's "bitch", as she was calling her. She didn't want it to end any time soon.

"Does that feel good? Huh? You feel amazing around my fingers." Jack asked, staring deep into Miranda's blue eyes, glazed over and struggling to stay open. Their foreheads were pressed together as Jack continued pounding into her pussy.

"Y..yes Jack! Ohhh fuck it feels so amazing, don't ever stop!" Miranda managed to get out between moans and deep pants for breath.

"Yeaahhh you love being my little bitch don't you Miranda? I can feel it." Jack replied, earning a whispered yes from Miranda, furiously nodding her head with a lazy grin across her face.

She noticed since Jack was holding her up, she might as well do some work of her own. Her other hand lazily fell between her wide open legs and began to stroke her extremely sensitive and tender clit. The extra contact was enough to send her over the edge. Just a few more pumps into her pussy... Just a few more strokes of her throbbing clit...

Her entire body crashed into an orgasm, her pale legs shook, reaching around to pull Jack closer, her toes curled. Her other hand draped across Jack's shoulder was now using their nails to dig into her back, causing deep red scratch marks across her tattoos. Her eyes grew wide, keeping in contact with Jack's suddenly surprised brown ones.

Of course she was surprised, she was staring deep into the eyes of her orgasming superior. It was quite a sight. Miranda rode out the rest of the orgasm which lasted an incredible amount of time and crashed onto her back, panting for breath. Jack crawled on top of her and gave her a deep kiss.

"That..." Miranda started. "Was amazing." Jack finished. Gazing all over Miranda's worn out, tired, flushed body, running her fingers up and down her toned pale stomach.

Miranda chuckled and nodded, giving Jack another deep kiss. Now... Where did she leave her suit?


End file.
